Aa, Yo ga Akeru
|type = Single |album = Ai no Album ⑧ |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = August 10, 2011 September 11, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 13:03 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu single (2011) |Next = Seishun Gekijou Berikyuu single (2011) }} (ああ, 夜が明ける; Ah, Break of Dawn) is Berryz Koubou's 27th single. It was released on August 10, 2011 in four editions: 1 regular and 3 limited editions. The limited editions come with an event lottery ticket. This single doesn't have a Single V, however, the Music Video, Another Ver. and Making Of were released in Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ⑤ Tracklist CD #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai　(大人にはなりたくない　早く大人になりたい; I Don't Want To Become an Adult, Hurry, I Want To Become an Adult) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Close-up Ver.) Event V #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programing: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programing, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Shimizu Saki TV Performances *2011.08.03 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke EIGHT Concert Performances ;Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Moon~ - Kumai Yurina ;Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 17,643 Trivia *The single making of was featured in a episode of Hello Pro! TIME. *On berryzchannel on YouTube, the "Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Another Ver.)" that was posted on the channel is out of synch between the music and the video itself. It has not been fixed since. *The music video for this single was uploaded to YouTube on August 3, the same day as Kumai Yurina's birthday. *The music video for Aa, Yo ga Akeru is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. *The single was released on the same day as Hangry & Angry's Reconquista single. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Aa, Yo ga Akeru, Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai es:Aa, Yo ga Akeru Category:2011 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs